Al cuerpo no se le niega
by HimAndMe31
Summary: Dramione. Hermione está cansada de su rutina, está en busca de algo nuevo en su vida, pero no se imagina la aventura que le espera. Draco le tocará quitarse la mascara ante su nemesis. ¿Hermione podrá resistir el llamado de su cuerpo?
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: El mundo de Harry Potter no es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

*Llegó Hermione exaltada a su oficina, como otro día más de rutina*

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Hermione había salido de Hogwarts, estaba sentada en su escritorio pensando en lo difícil que estaba resultando su relación con Ron, él quería que ella se comportara como una ama de casa, como una sustituta a la Sra. Weasley, ella simplemente tenía sus propias visiones de su vida y estaba muy alejado de lo que Ron imaginaba.

Mientras Hermione estaba consumida en sus pensamientos sobre su relación, no se había percatado que en su ventana una lechuza picoteaba buscando su atención, pero ante un ruido en la parte de afuera de su oficina volvió en sí, fue a la ventana a retirarle el paquete a la lechuza y vio el remitente, otro regalo de Ron buscando que ella olvidara las peleas diarias, otro libro que ella ya se había leído seguramente. Sin percatarse las horas pasaron mientras trabajaba, su secretaria Megara al ver que Hermione no salía de la oficina decidió hablar con ella y sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la forma en como se mordía su labio inferior mientras se concentraba en escribir alguna nueva ley beneficiosa para las criaturas mágicas.

-¿Sabias que no me siento cómoda cuando te me quedas mirando así? ¿Cierto?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, y soltando finalmente su pluma.

Megara se sonroja y sonriendole le dijo

\- Disculpa Herms, quería avisarte que ya es la hora de salida, ya yo recogí todo afuera-.

Hermione se fijo en su reloj y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, y le dijo a Megara que se podía retirar, mientras ella arreglaba algunos papeles de la nueva ley.

-No pretendas que voy a creer que no vas a tardar más, si quieres me quedo un rato más para ayudarte, aunque no debes sobrecargarte de trabajo- Respondió Megara mientras leía algunos papeles.

-Este es mi trabajo, Megara no necesito tu ayuda, puedes retirarte mañana comenzamos temprano, gracias. – Dijo Hermione algo disgustada, ya había aprendido a ser autosuficiente en Hogwarts y ella estaba acostumbrada a siempre ayudar a Ronald, obligando a Megara finalmente a marcharse.

Cogió su pluma molesta y comenzó a escribir, no quería volver a casa, no quería otra queja más, no quería que Ron insistiera en una boda y que dejara el trabajo para enfocarse en la casa, en eso por la fuerza ejercida sobre la pluma debido a su molestia al pensar en todo esta se le rompe. Hermione llegó a su punto límite y decidió que así no podría continuar, recogió sus cosas y las metió distraídamente en su bolso, mientras salía del ministerio se limitó a abrir el regalo de Ron confirmando sus sospechas, otro libro que ya había leído en Hogwarts, lo miró con algo de molestia y lo guardó, hasta que sintió que alguien la detallaba con la mirada.

Hermione cogió fuertemente su varita y comenzó a observar a su alrededor detalladamente, la batalla había dejado rastros en ella, y nunca bajaba la guardia hasta verificar que todo estaba bien.

Hermione no vio nada a su alrededor, algunos restaurantes estaban llenos de parejas, y obviamente nadie reparo en ella caminando sola.

\- Te estás volviendo neurótica, Hermione.- Se dijo así misma, y para no dejar de ser precavida decidió aparecer directamente en su casa. Al tantear la zona y verificar que era su casa se fijo que Ronald yacía dormido en el sofá, por su disgusto durante todo el día lanzo el bolso sobre la mesa causando un estruendo que despertó a Ron, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios Hermione le dijo

-Buenas noches-. Y antes de que pudiera retirarse a su habitación, Ronald le habló preguntándole.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día? ¿Te ha gustado el libro que te mande?-.

Hermione se volteo y mirandole a los ojos respondió

-Me fue bien, y por cierto el libro ya lo había leído en Hogwarts pero gracias por un nuevo intento fallido-.

Ron se puso rojo, tanto que no se distinguia su piel de su cabello y le dijo-

\- ¿Vamos a comenzar, Hermione? ¿Cuándo vamos a pasar un día sin pelear? ¿Cuándo me vas a responder lo que te propuse en la Madriguera? Mi madre no deja de preguntar y yo también quiero saber la respuesta. ¿Te vas a casar conmigo Hermione o voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?-.

-Te responderé en el mismo orden así que te agradezco que me prestes atención Ronald, primero no estoy comenzando, no pretendas de por haberme regalado un libro olvidé la discusión de esta mañana sobre tus intentos de convertirme en tu madre al no querer que vaya al trabajo, segundo si te dignaras finalmente a conocerme no pelearíamos tan constantemente y por último, si crees que estás perdiendo el tiempo, no sigas insistiendo, tengo mis metas Ronald Weasley, quiero hacer muchos cambios, quiero que todas las criaturas sean valoradas, no puedo precipitarme, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y a veces no sé si quieres una esposa, o que sustituya el papel de tu madre, sin menos preciar a Molly ya que ella es excelente mujer, me ayudó a encontrar a mis padres y le quiero casi tanto como a mi madre, somos jóvenes Ronald, nos queda todo el tiempo del mundo, comprenderás que estoy cansada por el día de hoy, me retiro a descansar un poco ya que mañana tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo-.

Dando por finalizada la discusión, Hermione subió al cuarto, se puso cómoda y se dispuso a dormir, agotada por el largo día.

A Ron se le humedecieron los ojos por la impotencia y tristeza que sentía tras las palabras que Hermione, sentía que estaba perdiendo a su novia, pero más importante es que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga. Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido en el mueble.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El día siguiente Hermione se despertó viendo la hora se sorprendió al saber que era apenas las 3 de la mañana, seguía sintiéndose cansada, no logró descansar en toda la noche, se puso a pensar sobre la discusión con Ronald, fijó su mirada en la ventana y vio un pequeño destello de luz, se paró emocionada por saber que ya salía el sol se dispuso a vestirse para ir al trabajo, al bajar noto que el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa, pensó otro intento de Ron y notó que se encontraba sola, decidió agarrar una tostada y dirigirse al trabajo. Hermione se sintió algo aliviada al saber que esa mañana no había discutido con Ronald pensó que capas ese día sería diferente, no sabia lo muy diferente que iba hacer su día en el trabajo.

-Buenos días Megara, ¿que tengo para hoy?-. Dijo Hermione sonriendo, lo cual notó Megara aliviada de que después de tanto tiempo, Hermione estuviera de buen humor

\- Hoy es un día muy poco ajetreado de hecho si nos ponemos a trabajar desde ahora, podremos salir en el almuerzo, en la mesa tienes unas cuantas cartas, y antes de pasarlas por alto, te aviso que Harry te escribió-. Respondió Megara, organizando su escritorio.

Hermione se metió a su oficina y rebuscó entre las cartas hasta que encontró la de Harry.

"Herms, quería encontrarme contigo hoy para tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla, como los viejos tiempos, tengo un tiempo libre y estar con Ron trabajando sin ti hace que te extrañe más cada día. Extraño cuando éramos el trío dorado. Te veo en Las Tres Escobas, deja de preocuparte por el trabajo Herms, te espero a las tres.

Harry Potter."

Hermione suspiró y le confirmó a Harry que asistiría, luego llamó a Megara para avisarle de sus planes de salida, y que movilizara todo para poder salir ambas antes de las tres. El día pasó rápidamente, de hecho salió un poco antes debido al poco trabajo que Megara advirtió que había, Hermione se fue alistando para encontrarse con Harry, se despidió de Megara y salió rápidamente, decidió encaminarse hasta las Tres Escobas, pero antes se dispondría a caminar por Hogsmeade, ya que todavía era temprano y Harry es el ser menos puntual de todo el mundo mágico, obviando a Ron por supuesto.

Inevitablemente entró en la librería, se puso a ver unos cuantos libros cuando uno le llamó la atención, pero de nuevo se sintió observada como la otra noche, y tras rebuscar con la mirada se encontró con un par de témpanos de hielo observandola y una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué pasó comelibros?, ¿No te bastó tragarte todos los libros en Hogwarts?. Veo que estas sola ¿qué paso con la comadreja, o mejor dicho tu querido esposo? -Draco esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, y concluyó diciendo.

-Si es verdad que aun no se casan, ¿Qué pasa con la boda Granger?, ¿Dónde está la valentía Gryffindor que tanto te enorgullece?.

Hermione reaccionó luego de quedarse contemplando los ojos de Draco, y se enrojeció

\- ¿Eso que te importa Hurón? ¿Acaso mis asuntos son muy importantes para ti? ¿O se te pegó lo cotilla de tus compañeras serpientes?.

Draco levantando la ceja y acercándose a ella, sin despegar la mirada de su cuello se fijo sin querer en el pequeño lunar que ella poseía en la clavícula que lo desconcentró totalmente.

Hermione sintiéndose intimidada por su mirada, se sonrojó completamente y evitando que Draco se acercara más, puso una mano en su pecho por instinto. Draco inmediatamente le apartó lo mano.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, impura. No me importan tus asuntos, y deberías temerle más a las serpientes que te refieres.- Le dijo Draco, mientras pensaba que le encantaba verla molesta.

-Ya veo que no haz cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, ilusa yo al pensar que cambiarías en algo.-Respondió Hermione, pensando que sí que había cambiado, no podría ser tan apuesto y tras tocarlo sabía que estaba bien formado.

Draco se enfureció completamente, ya que ella se refería a su pasado, aquel que tanto ha intentado dejar atrás, y que todos se han antojado en recordarselo en cada momento. Se acercó más a ella bruscamente, ella intentó alejarse de el caminando hacia atrás y eso hizo que tropezara y cayera, haciendo que su falda se recoja mostrando sus esculpidos muslos de porcelana. Draco no perdió tiempo en detallarle sus muslos con la mirada desnudandola mentalmente.

-Para ser una rata de biblioteca no estás nada mal, ya entiendo porque la comadreja esa continua al lado tuyo. - Le dijo Draco, impactando a Hermione, él se recriminó mentalmente el estar haciéndole un halago, no debería ser tan estúpido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todo aquel que a entrado en nuestra primer Fic Dramione, le damos las gracias por leernos. Soy la gran mente maestra detras de este escrito, Circinus si ese soy yo, esta historia es solo mia ( cof cof cof )a bueno si mi "ayudante" que solo escribe mis ideas y ya les dire un secreFdasi ( jalón de pelo, pellizcos, mordisco, empujón, gran beso en la boca ).**

**Hombres, con un beso caen fácil, me presento soy Aurora, la supuesta ayudante de ese Muggle con aires de grandeza, espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia, que prometo no se verá afectada por Circinus. Dejaremos claro algo, nunca la historia se quedara sin su final, no dejen de leernos.**

Hermione por autoreflejo se paró y acomodó su vestimenta con el ceño fruncido, pensando en la extraña forma en que Malfoy la mirada.Y antes de que Hermione pudiera defenderse verbalmente, ya Malfoy se había desaparecido junto a una sonrisa socarrona.

-Maldita sea con el hurón albino, no me explico que hace acá en Inglaterra, juraba que se encontraba en Francia- Dijo Hermione en voz alta cuando salía de la tienda, mientras el encargado se le quedó mirando como si estuviera loca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, Harry en Las Tres Escobas se encontraba ya preocupado por el retraso que tenía Hermione, en eso le llegó una carta urgente del departamento de aurores solicitando su presencia, y al ser el jefe no se podía dar el lujo de ausentarse, mucho menos si no le habían especificado la razón.

Harry vio su reloj, y observó la gente que transitaba en la calle, ni rastro de Hermione había, rápidamente le escribió una nota solicitando que iría a su casa más tarde, y esperaba encontrarla. Se la dio al encargado pidiéndole que le diese la nota a Hermione si llegaba, total en el mundo mágico no había nadie que no conociera a "el trío de oro".

-.-.-.-.

Hermione había salido de la biblioteca caminando a pasos rápidos algo alterada por el asunto con el hurón, al llegar a las tres escobas notó que Harry no estaba y el cantinero se le acercó entregándole una nota de Harry.

Hermione leyó la nota y suspiró, se resignó a esperar a Harry en su casa, sabía que no podría zafarse de su mejor amigo cuando estaba así de insistente. Al llegar a la casa se puso cómoda a la espera de su mejor amigo. Hermione sentía cierta paz al estar en su casa, y no se percató que se debía a la ausencia de cierto pelirrojo. Suspiró y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Minutos después Harry apareció por su chimenea asustandola, y se dijo a sí misma que deberían poner alguna especie de señal para avisar las visitas en la red flu. Al enfocar el rostro de su mejor amigo lleno de hollín se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

-Herms no respiro -dijo Harry con un tono de voz ahogado. Una vez que Hermione se separó y sonrió tímidamente. Tomaron asiento ambos, Hermione se quedó esperando que harry hablara pero ella lo conocía y no iba a empezar una conversación por sí mismo sin esperar más dijo

-Perdona Harry tuve un percance- y sin que ella terminara la frase Harry la terminó diciendo

\- ya se, ya se, el trabajo tranquila-.

Hermione se asombró por la interrupción de su amigo, sin embargo al momento lo corrigió diciéndole que fue a la biblioteca y perdió la noción del tiempo.

A Harry le pareció bastante obvio su retraso y olvido el tema, sin embargo notó que su amiga tenía una mirada perdida. Hermione notó el escrutinio que le hizo Harry y decidió que era momento de hablar, sin embargo no sabía como comenzar y estaba consciente que Harry no iba a hablar por sí mismo.

-Harry, ¿Qué era lo que tenías que contarme? - soltó a Hermione.

Harry tragó saliva se tomó su tiempo para pensar como contarle a Hermione sin que ella le gritara, Harry luego de meditarlo habló

-Hermione la situación en Inglaterra no esta nada fácil han habido muchas bajas de nosotros debido a la fuga en Askaban, gracias a eso se ha tomado la decisión de pedir refuerzos de Francia-.

Hermione se preocupo al saber que Harry estaba arriesgando su vida, a pesar de que la guerra ya había terminado. Harry siguió contándole todo lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando estuvo apunto de decirle que Draco estaba trabajando a su lado se calló de golpe. Hermione lo noto enseguida y le lanzó una mirada asesina obligándolo a continuar. Harry sintió como moría poco a poco gracias a la mirada de su amiga, nuevamente trago saliva y continuó

-Hermione en estos momentos los aurores no tenemos mucha información sobre los lugares donde se esconden los mortifagos que llegaron a escapar, y de los lugares donde atacaran, gracias a la ayuda de ciertas personas hemos tenido una racha en este mes y hemos parado cada uno de los ataques de esos malditos-.

Hermione levantó la ceja cuando escucho "ciertas personas" y sin dejar que Harry terminara haciendo muestra de su gran curiosidad Hermione preguntó de forma amenazadora

-¿Qué clases de personas son esas, Harry Potter?-.

Llegó Ron a la casa se sorprende al ver a su mejor amigo en su sala, mientras Harry se maldecía así mismo mentalmente por haber perdido la noción del tiempo ya que no quería hablar del tema con Ron en la casa, el pelirrojo se apresuró a saludarlo, cuando fue a saludar a la mujer que quería como esposa con un beso, y sin él darse cuenta la castaña volteo la cara y puso la mejilla. Con un gran bufido se alejo a la cocina.

Harry no tardó en darse cuenta de la extraña situación, cuando decidió abrir sus labios, la castaña respondió agresivamente

-No te desvíes del tema luego te explico-.

Harry suspiró y decidió que era mejor no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, se acercó a Hermione con el fin de que Ron no escuchara y le susurro

\- Mi mano derecha, el que me ha estado ayudando en todo este asunto es Draco Malfoy, Herms.

-¡MALFOY TU MANO DERECHA!-Exclamó Hermione ante la sorpresa, y al reaccionar se tapó la boca consciente de la metida de pata que acaba de hacer.

Inmediatamente se escucharon un par de platos rotos en la cocina y unos pasos golpeando el piso se dirigían hacia la sala con una expresión nada pacífica, al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los dos individuos, el pelirrojo con un grito empezó la disputa

-¿QUE EL HURÓN QUÉ?-.

Acto seguido, haciendo alarde de su carácter explosivo se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, intentando golpearlo.

**¿Qué creen que pasará ahora con nuestro pelirrojo amigo? ¿Les gusta como va la historia? Si es así, comenten aquí abajito, y si algo no les agrada háganlo saber. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola es Aurora, hoy Circinus se quedó dormido, les tengo un pequeño regalo, hoy actualizamos previniendo el hecho de que no sabemos cuanto tardaremos en actualizar nuevamente, y teniendo este listo, no me pareció justo hacerles esperar. No olviden alentarnos con Reviews, se los agradeceremos, Sally, tus preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia, LaChicaRiddle, DamaNegra90, Draco, gracias por los reviews, y no los defraudaremos, seguiremos escribiendo, sin más que agregar disfruten! Advierto que hay algo de contenido pasado de tono.**

Gracias a sus reflejos como Auror, y del hecho de conocer a su mejor amigo, Ronald no llegó golpearlo, además Hermione le lanzó un "Petrificus Totalus", el pelirrojo cayó al suelo, mientras Hermione y Harry suspiraron de alivio, conocían la impulsividad de Ron y tenían que esperar a tenerlo controlado, para poder soltarlo. Hermione se quedo viendo a Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Sentaron a Ron en el mueble y pronunciaron "Finite Incantatem", Ron parpadeó desconcertado, y pronto su color pasó a ser el mismo de su cabello, parecía una bomba apunto de explotar, el pelirrojo al ver las varitas apuntandole, supo que no podría contra ellos, y con furia se paró, los miró fijamente y finalmente dijo con resentimiento

\- No los reconozco-. Se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir más, dejando a Hermione y a Harry solos de nuevo.

-Harry no te preocupes por él, sígueme contando lo de Malfoy.- Dijo Hermione decidida a olvidar lo sucedido.

Harry le miró de tal forma que ella entendió de inmediato, Hermione tomó un gran suspiro y comenzó a contarle la situación entre ella y el pelirrojo, pasó el tiempo y Harry sintió algo vibrando en su bolsillo, era su localizador, lo necesitaban en el departamento de aurores, lamentó el momento en que decidió implementar aparatos muggles.

-Herms no puedo creer la situación entre ustedes dos, pensé que todo estaba en orden a pesar de que no respondiste la propuesta de matrimonio aquel día, me imagino que no has hablado nada con Artur y Molly ¿cierto?- Dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

-No Harry, no he tenido el coraje para decirles a ellos aun, después de que Ron me pidió matrimonio y no le contesté, no he tenido la paciencia para ir a verlos y continúen con la insistencia de la boda- Dijo Hermione con los ojos vidriosos, consideraba a Molly y a Artur como sus segundos padres, no podía permitir perderlos por esa situación.

-El aparatico eléctrico vibra nuevamente, Herms. Debo irme-. Dijo Harry, burlonamente puesto que era obvio que sabía manejarse con el pequeño localizador, aunque en su personal muy pocos los usaban, se acercó a Hermione la abrazó y le susurro

-Confía en mí, todo estará bien. Hablamos luego-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Qué cansada estoy no doy para más!-. dijo la pelirroja en voz alta, acababa de llegar a la casa, y fue quitándose la ropa, dejándola tirada por toda la casa, dirigiéndose a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse, el entrenamiento de ese día la dejó agotada.

Minutos después Harry llegó a la casa y se sorprendió al ver la ropa de su prometida tirada por toda la casa fue siguiendo el rastro de ropa y se topó con la puerta del baño semi abierta, Ginny estaba tarareando una canción, mientras se enjabonaba, Harry no perdió tiempo y se quitó la ropa rápidamente, sin hacer ruido entró al baño, y observo una silueta que bien conocía, se dijo mentalmente que ese cuerpo tenía que poseerlo, entró a la ducha sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ginny sintió unas manos pasando por sus hombros, e iban bajando hasta sus senos lo que hizo que su piel se erizara, reconoció inmediatamente las manos que la estaban rodeando, no fue muy difícil que Harry notara lo duro que se habían puesto los pezones de Ginny, ella sabía muy bien que en ese momento no poseía el control de su cuerpo, solo podía dejarse llevar por aquellas manos que le recorrían por todo su cuerpo, Harry la giró para quedar frente a frente y besarla, Ginny soltó un gemido que el pelinegro ahogó con su boca, mientras una mano bajaba por su espalda rozando los huequitos de su espalda, las manos de Harry siguieron bajando llegando a las nalgas de ella, apretandolas de tal forma que la pelirroja no pudo aguantar más y cogió el miembro de su prometido haciendo movimientos suaves con sus manos, Harry sin pensarlo más la llevó hasta la pared de la ducha y la beso apasionadamente mientras le tocaba los senos y de un momento a otro la penetró, Ginny soltó un gemido placentero, y cuando ambos empezaban a disfrutar, en la sala sonó un gran BOOM que se hizo sonar en toda la casa, Harry y Ginny se miraron con unas miradas entre desesperación y molestia, debieron haber bloqueado la red flu para evitar interrupciones, salieron de la ducha y se vistieron desordenadamente, cuando se iban a dignar a ver quién los había interrumpido, Ginny notó aquel bulto que se le formaba a Harry entre las piernas

-Harry será mejor que te quedes arriba hasta que eso se baje-. Dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras, dejando a un pelinegro totalmente rojo, Ginny al ver quién se encontraba en su sala, sonrió.

-Hola Ginny-. Dijo Luna con su típica mirada perdida y una sonrisa nerviosa. -Espero no haber interrumpido nada-.

-No, no tranquila dime, ¿Qué pasa Luna?-. Ginny sabía que por la hora que Luna apareció no era un buen augurio, Luna suspiró y dijo nerviosamente

-Es sobre Rolf, Ginn-.

Ginny la observó inquisitivamente, y obligandola a Luna a continuar.

-Ginn, es que me pidió matrimonio, Rolf me pidió matrimonio y de los nervios huí a mi casa. No es que no quiera casarme con él, Ginn, lo amo, pero de los nervios aparecí en mi casa-.

Ginny sonrió consolando a su amiga y le respondió.

-¿Cual es el problema Luna? Si ya tienes claro que te quieres casar con él, deberías ir a buscarlo y explicarle seguro entenderá-.

Luna rompió en un suave llanto y finalmente respondió con voz ahogada

-Tengo una semana sin encontrarlo Ginn, desapareció, seguro me odia por desaparecer así-.

Ginny entendió la desesperación de su amiga, y termino abrazandola para calmar sus sollozos, si no se calmaba no podría sacar más información de ella.

-.-.-.-.

Un Crucio soltó aquel hombre con máscara, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, y cuerpos sin alma estaban tendidos a sus pies, aquel Crucio golpeó al auror haciendolo caer al suelo con un gesto adolorido en su rostro, mientras su captor se regocijaba del daño que le efectuaba, el auror aprovechó para sacar de sus recuerdos los ojos grises que lo torturaban y tiro la botella lejos de él, esperando que alguien lo encontrara. El hombre con máscara se acercó y preguntó nuevamente

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!-.

El auror no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta, y si la tuviese definitivamente no le respondería, el hombre se acercó a su oído, con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios y susurro

-Avada Kedavra-.

Disfrutó decir aquella maldición, mientras una luz verde golpeó al auror y un silencio perturbador ocupó la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry recibió un Patronus en forma de zorro, lo reconoció como el de Finnigan, e inmediatamente se angustió al oír que se le indicaba que fuera urgentemente a la casa de Michael Nobb. Seguro que Ginny entendería se dijo a sí mismo, y se fue rápidamente.

Al llegar al lugar se quedó horrorizado de lo que sus ojos vieron lo hizo recordar la guerra contra Voldemort inmediatamente fue abordado por los aurores dándole todas las evidencias que habían recolectado

-¿El lugar está vacío?-. Dijo Harry observando duramente a los aurores.

-Si jefe, lo hemos revisado más de dos veces y no hay rastros de nadie-. Respondieron ellos, buscando la aceptación de su jefe, cuando de repente se escuchó.

-Potter debes entrenar más a tus aurores, ninguno de ellos ha reparado en mi presencia-.

Rápidamente todos varitas en mano, estaban tratando de ubicar al dueño de aquella voz, un encapuchado salió de la oscuridad de una esquina, todos ellos se abalanzaron hacia él con sus varitas esperando un movimiento en falso. Harry reconoció aquella voz y con un tono algo molesto dijo en voz alta

-Sí, puede que tengas razón-. Se acercó a la persona indicándole a todos que bajaran sus varitas, al momento que estuvieron cerca se desaparecieron al instante ambos. Los aurores enojados por lo ocurrido se preguntaron quién era aquel cuya cara no lograban divisar y que su jefe le dio la razón parcialmente y permitiendo que los tratara como poca cosa.

Harry y el encapuchado se dirigieron a su oficina para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en aquella casa

\- ¿Porque no estabas a la vista de los aurores?-. dijo Harry interrogando al encapuchado

-Potter tu crees que si mostrara mi hermoso rostro por ahí, yo fuese aceptado en el sitio-. Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Tienes razón pero en tal caso, ¿porque no me avisastes a mi que estabas en el lugar?-. Dijo Harry secamente

-Basta de interrogaciones Potter, no estamos aquí para que me interrogues, en tal caso yo puedo afirmar el por qué tardaste en llegar-. Respondió fastidiado el encapuchado, pero claramente burlandose.

Harry recordó lo de Ginny sin más nada que decir a su favor, busco entre su chaqueta la botellita donde estaban los recuerdo del auror que le habían entregado entre las evidencias, lo que vio le molesto por no obtener más información que una capa, unos ojos grises, y sangre goteando en los guantes del asesino, salió del pensadero para decirle lo que observo a su acompañante y cuando se le quedó viendo fijamente a la cara, se asombró con la similitud de la persona que tenía al frente con la del recuerdo del auror.

-Potter ¿qué observaste en el pensadero?-.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Harry seguía mirándolo fijamente y sin responderle.

-Maldición Potter, ¿Me vas a ignorar?-. dijo el encapuchado alzando la voz

-Joder si no vas hablar tú lo haré yo, me dieron información de otro ataque un poco cercano del lugar de la casa de Nobb, fui lo mas rápido que pude y evite aquel ataque, los mortifagos están un poco maltratados-. Dijo sabiendo que los torturó hasta que casi se desmayaron de dolor.

\- Escuche unos gritos que provenían de la casa de Nobb, y fui lo más rápido posible cuando llegue era muy tarde ya todo había pasado-.

Harry aun seguía en sus pensamientos, pero prestandole atención a lo que decía aquella persona, luego de aquel relato sus pensamientos se volvieron algo más claros y entendió que su mano derecha no lo había traicionado AUN.

-Malfoy, ¿A los mortifagos que maltrataste, lograste sacarles algo de información?-.

-Potter, ¿Qué dije de los interrogatorios? Yo te diré las cosas a su tiempo, lo único que logre obtener es que buscan a una mujer no me dieron nombres.

-Maldición,-. dijo Harry al no poder encajar las piezas, además sentía que le ocultaba algo -Por cierto, el asesino en los recuerdos de Nobb, tiene un parecido a ti Malfoy-.

-¿Qué coño quieres decir cara rajada, me estas culpando a mi? Te dije donde estaba, y gracias a mi no hubo otra familia masacrada porque veo que tus aurores no pudieron hacer nada al respecto-.

Harry por mucho que odiara admitirlo Draco tenía razón, y aun mas odiaba que tuviera la razón dos veces

-Cálmate joder, sólo es un comentario que hice para ver si sabrías de alguien que se parezca a ti y esté detrás de todo esto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba despertando como siempre de madrugada para ir a trabajar, se arreglo y al bajar las escaleras se topó con Ron.

-Hola Granger, ¿cómo amaneces?- le dijo Ron secamente.

-¿Bien y tú?-. Respondió ignorando la voz y la forma de referirse a ella de su novio, terminó de arreglarse abajo y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de salir Ron le dijo en un tono de voz algo agresivo.

-¿Cuantas cosas más me tienes ocultas?-.

Hermione se auto contralaba con Ron, pero de un tiempo para acá había perdido totalmente el auto control.

-Primero y principal yo no te oculto nada a ti ¿está claro?, segundo no te lo mencionamos antes por tu forma de actuar y creo que te has dado cuenta de eso, ayer que intentaste golpear a tu mejor amigo Ronald,por tu actitud y tu agresividad siempre eres el ultimo en enterarse de las cosas y mientras sigas así siempre serás el ultimo en todo-. Con eso Hermione se dignó a irse a su trabajo donde Megara la esperaba sonriente.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te fue ayer Mione?-.

Hermione recordó su encuentro con el hurón y recordó que estaba más apuesto de lo que recordaba, sin quererlo se sonrojó, a Megara ese gesto le pareció atractivo y sus ojos se dirigieron al vestido que Hermione cargaba. Hermione notó la mirada fija de Megara y respondió.

-Bien Meg, ¿Qué hay para hoy?, espero que nada importante, quiero salir temprano-.

-No recuerdo, ahorita te paso tú agenda, por cierto Mione un chico apuesto vino a dejarte esta carta, se me hace que es un admirador tuyo.

-Gracias-. dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al recibir la carta, al abrirla se fijo en la letra y la reconoció inmediatamente, era Viktor Krum.

"Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, aquí en Durmstrang la estamos pasando muy mal con el escape de Azkaban, los estudiantes están alterados, en especial los que estaban en la época de la batalla, espero que Harry esté bien ya que su trabajo es atrapar a esos malditos. Te escribo realmente para informarte que según unas fuentes hay un prisionero cerca de donde vives, procura estar siempre alerta. Cuídate

Besos, Viktor Krum."

Todo iba bien, le alegraba que su amigo fuera ahora profesor de Quidditch, ya no tenía una vida tan ajetreada, seguro que el que vino a entregar la carta no era más que un mensajero, Hermione recordó la parte de que alguien de Azkaban estaba por los lados de donde ella vivía, e inmediatamente se puso seria, creyó que todo había acabado con el final de Voldemort, decidió hacerle caso a Krum y hacerle honor a Moody estando en alerta permanente, Hermione se puso a trabajar firmando cartas, redactando otras, leyendo y al finalizar su trabajo se fijó en la hora, apenas iban hacer las 2 de la tarde. Inmediatamente llamó a Megara.

\- Meg ya que hemos terminado temprano ¿te apetece tomar un café? y así relajarnos de esta ajetreada semana-.

Megara no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad que le estaba dando, sonriendo le dijo

-Sí, con gusto déjame recoger y vamos-. tras unos minutos llamó a la puerta y entró diciéndole.

-Mione ya estoy lista, ¿A donde vamos?

-Vamos a un nuevo café que se llama "La dolce tentazione" me han dicho que es bueno y usan el Cacao venezolano para darle cierto toque al café, Megara sin saber nada de esas cosas solo asintió. Al llegar al café empezaron a ver los tipos de café en una lista enorme, con muchos nombres extraños que ni Hermione sabía que eran, pidieron los de nombre más corto y se dignaron a charlar un rato, Hermione observó la hora y se dio cuenta que si quería hacer algunas visitas a las tiendas, si seguía hablando no le daría tiempo, le dijo a Megara que se tenía que ir a hacer algunas diligencias, Megara no tuvo ningún problema y tras la insistencia de Hermione las dos pagaron la cuenta, y se fueron las dos por sus caminos respectivos.

Hermione distraídamente compró lo que necesitaba, mientras la cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas, con respecto a quién podría ser el maldito que andaba en la cercanía, al estar a una cuadra de su casa sintió nuevamente esa mirada helada, oscura y pesada en su espalda, rápidamente agarró su varita y siguió caminando más rápido no le faltaba nada para llegar a casa, no tenía ni la energía y concentración para aparecerse, antes de llegar un Imperius sonó a la distancia.

**¿Opiniones? ¿Les gustó? Si es así escriban aquí abajito, se los agradeceremos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sally Circinus y yo agradecemos tus constantes Reviews, tus preguntas serán respondidas a medida que avance el fic, pero te aseguro que te sorprenderás ;)**

**LaChicaRiddle, sigue sospechando y atando cabos. Gracias por tus Reviews!**

**-aja si si ya quitate chu chu-**

**primero que nada gracias por ver nuestro fic, segundo disculpen por la tardanza, es que mi empleada Aurora aparte que se queja trabaja cuando quiere... El tercer capitulo no es que me quede dormido si no que Aurora me canso y me eche a dormir un buen rato NO soy flojo como ella ;)**

**Hola queridos lectores, lamento tardar en actualizar pero la universidad me tiene loca, no soy ninguna floja, si hablamos de flojos, alguien que no dio acto de presencia el pasado capitulo se lleva el titulo. Gracias por su paciencia y procurare actualizar lo más pronto posible. Sin más que decir, disfruten y recuerden que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío o de Circinus, es de la imaginación de nuestra Joanne.**

Hermione intentó defenderse pero el hechizo pego de lleno en su cuerpo, intentaba luchar contra el hechizo, no iba a perder su libre albedrío, no iba a dejarse manipular por él seguramente asqueroso mortifago que la atacó, mientras cierto pelirrojo había escuchado la maldición prohibida y salió rápidamente de la casa, divisando a su novia en el suelo luchando mentalmente, no sabía quién la había atacado pero sabía que tenía que sacarla de ahí, cuando de repente a la lejanía se escuchó un "Crucio" el cual gracias al entrenamiento de auror pudo esquivar, puso a Hermione en un sitio seguro, ya que su lucha mental hizo que desmayara, y se puso a la defensiva, sin embargo no estaba lo suficientemente preparado y un hechizo le pegó de lleno, Ron gritó de dolor.

Mientras una silueta se acercaba sigilosamente a Ron y a Hermione, había logrado hacer que el atacante se fuera, cuando vio a la pareja tendida en el suelo, y a Ron reaccionando de su ataque, masculló molesto "Maldita sea", mientras los agarraba haciendo una aparición conjunta, Ron logró divisar que estaba en una sala, cuando de repente escucho un "Desmaius"

-.-.-.-.

Ginny se encontraba preocupada por Luna, sabía que ella no debería estar sola, sin más que pensar y viendo que Harry no lo notaría ya que tenia días sin dar luz de vida, se dirigió hacia las afueras de Grimmauld Place para poder aparecerse cerca de la casa de Luna, mientras pensaba que no podía dejarse morir por la ausencia de Harry en casa, al llegar a la colina donde se encontraba la extraña casa de los Lovegood tuvo un mal presentimiento, y al enfocar la entrada de la casa notó que las cosas no estaban bien, la puerta de la casa de Luna estaba rota y no por golpes sino por algunos rasguños Ginny se preparó con su varita en mano para lo peor, fue con cuidado caminando por la casa en el piso superior escucho una voz de un hombre quejándose de que le dolía, cuando subió noto a Luna arrodillada se caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Blaise Zabini, su compañero de Hogwarts de la desdeñosa casa Slytherin, tirado en el suelo diciendo miles de malas palabras por las heridas que Luna intentaba curar.

Ginny había tenido que ir a un curso de primeros auxilios en San Mungo, debido al equipo de Quidditch, por lo tanto se vio más competente para ayudar al Slytherin, sabía que su amiga era muy inocente, pero dudaba que si era el culpable del desastre en la casa Lovegood la hubiese encontrado tan desesperada intentando curar sus heridas, Ginny examinó cada una de las heridas y notó que no eran de gravedad a excepción de una que por el pantalón no llegaba a visualizar bien, le pidió a Luna un balde con agua y varios paños ya que tenía que desinfectar las heridas antes curarlas con magia, mientras le solicitó a Zabini ayuda para poder retirar la camisa y poder curarlo, sus ojos dieron un pequeño recorrido por el abdomen, e intentó recordar si el moreno estaba tan bien formado en su época de Hogwarts, llegó Luna sacándola de sus pensamientos, limpió las heridas y las terminó de curar con magia, Zabini sonrió agradecidamente y sus ojos mostraban cierta picardia, se enfocó en su amiga y notó un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla que se digno a curar y empezó a interrogarla.

-Luna ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí, te han hecho daño?-.

-Ginn, estoy bien algo asustada, sin embargo los nargles han estado ayudando a calmarme, si no fuera por Zabini y el aviso de los Torposoplos de que huyera, no estuviera aquí-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. le pregunto Ginny a Zabini, la verdad es que era realmente extraño que él estuviera rondando por estos lugares.

-Estuve siguiendo a un grupo de Hombres Lobos que andan constantemente molestando por mis tierras durante luna llena, tenía que informar de ellos con certeza, un ejemplar como yo, no puede perderse por un ataque de esos monstruos-. Dijo Zabini riendo de forma pícara y acomodándose para sentarse, no sin antes quejarse por el dolor que le causaba la pierna aún no curada.

-Topé con ellos cuando empezaron a perseguir a Lunati… Lovegood, no tenia ganas de leer en el profeta la muerte de Lovegood, mucho menos sabiendo que podía salvarla, los seguí hasta acá y logre que se largaran, ahora sí que les perdí el rastro-. Al terminar de hablar intentó pararse, sin embargo con un grito de dolor cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de nuevo.

Alarmada Ginny comenzó a intentar quitarle el pantalón al chico, para ver que tan mal herido se encontraba, cuando de repente escuchó al moreno decir.

-Vaya Weasley, qué desesperación, ¿tan poco te complace Potter?. ¿Qué dirá de esto?. Ya me imagino los titulares "El salvador del mundo mágico, capaz de derrotar al señor oscuro, pero incapaz de satisfacer a su mujer"-.

\- Zabini, ese tema no es de tu incumbencia, ya que eres capaz de reírte a mis expensas, te deseo suerte con esa pierna-. Ella se alejó del moreno con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

-Vamos pelirroja, no desplaces tú frustración hacia mi-. Zabini notó la mirada asesina que le profesaban, y decidió dejarse de juegos, llamando la atención de Luna- Lovegood, mandale un patronus a Nott, no podré desplazarme por mi cuenta a San Mungo como podrás haberte dado cuenta-.

Luna invocó a su liebre, y le susurro un mensaje, mandandola a la mansión Nott. Al pasar varios minutos Theodore Nott hizo acto de presencia, y al visualizar a su amigo no hizo más que reírse de su estado, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria, y un pequeño acto de dramatismo típicos de Blaise. Antes de llevárselo del lugar le sonrió ampliamente a Luna, de hecho la alegría de verla se le reflejó en sus ojos, una actitud que Ginny no había visto nunca ni en épocas de clases, Nott siempre fue un misterio incluso para personas de su misma casa, cuando la mirada verde del castaño se fijó en ella le asintió casi imperceptiblemente en forma de saludo, Nott agarró a Blaise y le pidió a Luna usar su chimenea ya que no podía aparecerse con Blaise en ese estado, se despidió de ambas al igual que Blaise quien agradeció la ayuda a la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara, y ambos muchachos desaparecieron, dejando a una rubia y a una pelirroja solas finalmente.

Luego de arreglar el desastre de la casa causado por el ataque, se sentaron para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, logrando que la pelirroja se enterase que todo fue por el descuido de su amiga y sus deseos de salir por el bosque a la luz de la luna llena sin varita ya que los nargles se la ocultaron, a Ginny por la indignación se le olvidó el propósito por el cual había ido a la casa de la rubia, por lo cual se desviaron completamente en la conversación, Luna víctima de su curiosidad le preguntó a Ginny por que se manejaba tan bien con la medimagia

-Fue un requisito para entrar al equipo, todas debemos saber resolver ante un accidente en el entrenamiento,y esperar a la sandora sin riesgos-. Respondió de forma orgullosa

-Con razón te manejaste tan bien en el cuerpo de Zabini-. Dijo Luna inocente del sonrojo que le provocó en su amiga, haciéndola recordar el cuerpo bien formado de Zabini.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Rolf, lograste hablarle?-. Respondió tratando distraerse y saber si había mejorado la situación desde que la vio la última vez.

-Ya hablamos, dijo que no se asustó porque me fuera, que me conocía lo suficiente para saber que volvería, y no lo encontraba debido a que su madre que está en Estados Unidos enfermo y fue a visitarla-. Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, que no le llegó a sus ojos, algo que Ginny no notó.

-¿Y para cuando es la boda?-. Sonrió la pelirroja emocionada por su amiga.

\- Aún no tenemos fecha, Rolf tiene ciertos problemas monetarios y los nargles me dicen que espere, lo mejor es hacerles caso-. Dijo con mirada perdida.

\- ¡Oh! Luna, ya verás que pronto podrás casarte y tendrás la boda más magnífica del mundo, luego de la mía por supuesto-. Ginny intentó alegrar a Luna- Ya vuelvo, iré a casa tengo una reserva de helado de Fostercue que te hará olvidar el ataque de hoy, y pasaremos una noche de chicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En aquella sala estaba tirada en un cómodo mueble, y no quería despertar pero por la intriga, de lo que había sucedido despertó, y al frente de ella estaba un pelirrojo que reconoció como Ron, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba bajo un Desmaius y le lanzó un Enervate, y el pelirrojo se despertó algo desconcertado, Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta en donde estaban, en la sala de trabajo de Harry, Ron incorporándose divisó a Harry en una esquina de la sala hablando con alguien que no lograba divisar bien, notándose solo dos pupilas de color mercurio, Harry miró hacia su amigo mientras la persona a su lado desapareció, Harry fue con prisa a donde sus amigos para saber cómo se encontraban, Hermione tenía un moretón en las rodillas por la caída al y Ron estaba solo algo cansado, sin embargo, la curiosidad hizo mella en él y comenzó a interrogar a Harry.

-¿Quién era ese?-. preguntó Ron en un tono de voz algo alterado.

-Nadie importante, lo importante aquí es que están bien dijo Harry.

Hermione miró a sus amigos detalladamente, sabía que Ron era caso perdido, estaba alterado, y no iba a razonar, y al detallar los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo, supo inmediatamente que le ocultaba algo. Ron bufó mientras se levantaba, y se dirigía para estar frente a frente al moreno.

-¿Quién nos rescato Harry? Hay algo que no me cuadra aquí, Hermione y yo no deberíamos estar en tan buen estado-. Hermione miró a Harry y notó mayor nerviosismo en sus claros ojos.

-Ron, ¿Qué importa?, lo importante es que estamos bien de seguro que Harry tuvo algo que ver, en eso ¿Cierto, Harry ?-.

-Claro que importa-. gritó Ron - Sé que él me está ocultando algo, y no me dice las cosas cuando suceden si no después, no confía en mí a pesar que lo he seguido en todo, en cambio a ti, no te oculta nada-. Dijo con algo de resentimiento, y sus celos característicos.

Hermione le respondió -¿Vez porque jamás se te dicen las cosas? No sabes controlar tus impulsos Ronald-.

Harry agradeció mentalmente a su amiga por salvarle el cuello porque no tenía ni las remota idea que responderle.

-Ron cálmate, ¿quieres? lo importante es que ambos están bien, no trivialidades, si te calmas te diré pronto lo que sucede, pero sólo si demuestras que tienes capacidad de autocontrol, no quiero escenas-.

Se estaba rebuscando palabras, pero ver la relación entre Hermione y Ron, sabía que mientras más inteligente parecías, Ron terminaba por pensar que tenías razón.

-Joder Harry-. Dijo Ron aunque un poco más calmado, rascándose la cabeza

\- Dime por lo menos si tú tuviste algo que ver con el rescate, y que estás a cargo de buscar al desgraciado que nos atacó.

-Si Ron, yo ya me estoy haciendo cargo y sabes que no puedo decirte más nada ya que fuiste una de las víctimas del ataque-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en las instalaciones de el abandonado Orfanato de Wool

-¿Donde coño estas? ¡Maldita sea!-. gritaba, un hombre que con las ropas que cargaba sólo se notaba una piel albina, un grupo de mortifagos aparecieron detrás de él.

-Señor no hemos visto a nadie en la casa todas las pertenencias han sido saqueadas, y después de la época del Señor Tenebroso, los elfos de Gringotts procuran no tener ningún objeto de magia oscura, no hemos encontrado lo que nos pide.

El hombre escuchó atentamente, y de la rabia mató sin detenimientos al que le hablaba.

Se escuchó que alguien aparecía entre las sombras del Orfanato, inmediatamente miles de maldiciones cayeron sobre él, no obstante con un pequeño movimiento de varita ese personaje bloqueó todos y cada uno de los hechizos que se suponía que le harían daño o le ocasionarían la muerte.

-¿Estos son los débiles que están con nosotros?-. Dijo el recién aparecido, arrastrando las palabras perezosamente, luego fijó su mirada en el hombre que su piel albina lo hacía destacar- ¿Lograste traerme a la sangre sucia?

**Queridos lectores, sabemos que están ahí, si disfrutan o no la historia dejennos saber, lo agradeceremos mucho. REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Es Aurora de nuevo, sí ya hemos actualizado y justo en fin de semana para que lean sin el remordiemiento de hacer deberes, y a pesar de que Circinus no está para darles su respectivo saludo si les deja una pequeña amenaza, queremos más reviews!. Gracias a Sally por sus constantes Reviews y a ti LaChicaRiddle aunque no somos malos, bueno... Quizás un poquito. En este capitulo aclararan algunas dudas, o quizás los confundamos más *evil face* Espero que les guste el capitulo. Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

Sus miradas chocaron y el personaje chasqueó la lengua y dijo

– Deberías ser más eficiente Malfoy, si sabes lo que te conviene-.

Malfoy volteo y lo miro sobre el hombro diciendo entre dientes

– Yo sé lo que hago-. Lo miró despectivamente mientras desaparecía.

~.~

Al llegar a la casa, Ron se mostró atento ante Hermione, la veía muy pálida y eso no era normal en ella, cuando de repente se desmayó, y agradeciendo mentalmente a su entrenamiento como auror él logró atajarla. Ron la llevó rápidamente a San Mungo y de inmediato la internaron sin explicarle nada a él, a Hermione le había afectado el ataque más de lo que aparentaba, eso le resultaba molesto, no debería hacerse la mártir cuando se sentía mal, pero así era Hermione y no podía cambiar eso.

Pasaban las horas lentamente y a Ron no le informaban nada sobre Hermione, cuando de repente una medimaga se le acercó y le preguntó con una cara que a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Usted es el esposo de la Señorita Granger?-.

Ron costosamente negó y respondió

– Soy su novio-. Dijo resentidamente y le ofreció la mano a la medimaga

-Ronald Weasley, señorita… ¿Ella está bien?-.

La medimaga lo vio penosamente y respondió

-Temo decirle señor Weasley, que su novia ha sufrido un aborto, tenía menos de tres meses y situaciones a su alrededor hicieron que sucediera, fue espontaneo, no se lo hemos informado a ella, pensamos que lo mejor era informarle a usted, para que se lo dijera con calma-.

Sin embargo, la medimaga no sabía el error que estaba cometiendo, no notaba que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de explotar, y que él no le había escuchado sus explicaciones, sólo le escuchó la parte del aborto, vio la hora y desapareció dirigiéndose al departamento de aurores, Harry seguro tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a la oficina a esas alturas. La medimaga quedó impactada y decidió que lo mejor era avisarle ella misma a la Señorita, cuando entro a la habitación Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, inocente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor .

-¿Señorita Granger?-.

Hermione voltio y la vio exigiéndole con la mirada que hablase.

-Soy su medimaga encargada, Adriana Brooks. Yo llevare su caso, pero para informarle lo que le pasó necesito que esté acompañada. ¿No tiene a nadie que la apoye en este momento?-.

Hermione asumió que Ron se había ido a trabajar dejándola sola, pregunto si podía mandar un patronus y ante la afirmación de Adriana, mando su nutria en busca de Ginny y Luna. Ellas aparecieron con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro, y la medimaga se digno a explicar a medias lo que le pasaba, le indico a Hermione unas pociones para que se estabilizara rápidamente, pero no terminaba de decir las razones de su desmayo y por qué recibía tantas atenciones, y haciendo aparición de su carácter interrumpiendo las vueltas de la medimaga dijo- Podría explicarme de una buena vez

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-.

-Señorita Granger, de verdad esto nunca es fácil de explicarle a mis pacientes y menos si la pareja no se encuentra a su lado, usted evidentemente a sufrido constantes situaciones de estrés, y eso acarreo que se presentara esta situación, usted Señorita Granger… Ha sufrido un aborto-.

Hermione quedó impactada y sus ojos color miel se nublaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en el departamento de aurores, Ron llegaba como un torbellino hacia la oficina de Harry.

– ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad Harry? Ella definitivamente no quiere un futuro conmigo, no cuidó a mi hijo, lo abortó Harry, lo abortó-. Decía Ron desconsoladamente, sin darse cuenta de quienes se encontraban ahí también.

\- ¡Vaya comadreja! Pues yo siendo ella también aborto antes de tener un hijo reconocido como un pobretón por tener la cabeza como una zanahoria-. Dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada retando a Ron, mientras Blaise reía entre dientes y Theo aunque se burlaba del Weasley reflejaba en su mirada preocupación.

Ron iba directo a lanzarse al rubio, y el rubio sólo lo miraba con superioridad, Harry miró con molestia al hurón por ser tan busca problemas, pero sabía que si no intervenía en este momento se provocaría una tercera guerra y sinceramente eso era justo lo que intentaba evitar, así que soltó.

-Ron no quiero problemas en mi equipo de aurores, TODOS tienen que estar en buen estado si queremos evitar que los mortifagos no dañen la tranquilidad del mundo mágico, y tú Malfoy controla tus palabras-.

Draco bufo y vio a Harry de forma retadora pero, decidió quedarse callado. Soltar la bomba había funcionado, el pelirrojo enfocó su atención hacia Harry y de la impresión parecía que le hubiesen hechizado con un "Tragababosas".

-Ahora lo importante es Hermione, tendrás que calmarte y aclarar las cosas con ella, alguien tan noble como Herms, no podría abortar intencionalmente Ron, deberías conocerla mejor, yo te acompañaré. Con respecto a ustedes tres, también deberán acompañarme, todavía tenemos que hablar unas cosas y no podemos perder mucho tiempo-. Y sin más aprovechando que la oficina de Harry tenia conexión directa con San Mungo, fueron por la red flu.

Al llegar todos se les quedaron mirando, en especial a Harry, el juraba que así se volviese irreconocible por las arrugas, todos se le quedarían mirando al llegar a cualquier sitio. La medimaga que atendía a Hermione casualmente pasaba por el sitio, y quedó sorprendida de la re- aparición del pelirrojo, sin embargo inmediatamente, lo llevó a la habitación donde Hermione se encontraba. Ron abrió la puerta lentamente, seguido por los demás y se encontraron con una Hermione dormida, y con Ginny y Luna velando su sueño. Ambas miraron sorprendidas a los recién llegados y rápidamente se abalanzaron a ellos sacándolos de la habitación. Ginny se encontró con la mirada de Zabini y se sonrojo incomoda, de esto Harry ni se percató y habló.

-Casualmente quería hablar con ustedes, te extraño Ginn. Y tú Luna te ves en la obligación de dar un informe de lo ocurrido la otra noche para hablar con el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, no podemos arriesgar a la comunidad-. Harry vio detalladamente al grupo alrededor de él y dijo

\- Ve con Theo, él tomara tu informe. Yo te tomaré el informe a ti Zabini, y Gin-. Harry miró a su novia y le susurró.

-Por favor, habla con tú hermano antes de que entre a hablar con Herms y diga algo idiota-.

Harry besó a su novia, y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a alejarse con Zabini, alguien carraspeó para que Harry notara su presencia el enfoco su mirada hacia Malfoy y le dijo

-¿Puedes quedarte para que vigiles a Hermione por si se despierta?, no puede despertarse y notar que no hay nadie a su alrededor, te agradecería que no la alteraras-. Draco fijo su mirada helada en los ojos de Harry y arrastrando sus palabras le dijo

– Yo no soy ninguno de tus idiotas subordinados y mucho menos seguiré tus ordenes por ser el salvador del mundo mágico-. Esto último lo dijo con burla y se dispuso a darse la vuelta e irse ya que el tema no le importaba para nada, Theo logro agarrarle el hombro antes de que saliera de la habitación y le dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchase

-Draco recuerda que Granger hablo a en tú defensa, y si no fuera por ellos tres, estuvieran en Askaban tu madre y tú-. El rubio se estremeció por algunos segundos al recordar el juicio, se dio vuelta sin dirigir ni la mirada a nadie y se recostó cruzado de brazos en una de las paredes de la habitación de Hermione, dando entender que se quedaría y que no se atrevieran a hacer un comentario más, ante esto, para no retar a la suerte, Harry y los demás salieron de la habitación.

Al pasar media hora Malfoy ya había revisado toda la habitación para distraerse mientras la sangre sucia no se dignaba a despertar, cuando Malfoy finalmente se dignó a sentarse, comenzó a detallar a Hermione ya que la bata de hospital y la cobija no eran en lo absoluto lo suficientemente gruesas, logro visualizar de nuevo su figura haciéndole recordar aquellas piernas que vio en la biblioteca hace pocos días y que bien escondía en sus años de Hogwarts por culpa de su vestimenta, Malfoy mientras perdía su mirada en la silueta de Hermione, unos ojos miel se dignaban a abrirse intentando detallar aquella habitación en donde sólo abundaba el silencio, pero terminó cerrándolos de nuevo por la luz de la habitación, un pensamiento invadió a Hermione ¿_Realmente ha estado sola todo este tiempo? _En ese momento logró escuchar una leve respiración, Hermione al notar que no estaba sola abrió de nuevo los ojos para fijarse quien estaba junto a ella, sólo logró visualizar una silueta negra al frente de ella, su mirada no la dejaba enfocar quién era por efectos de la poción pero la sensación de una mirada que la recorría por todo su cuerpo la perturbaba cogiendo fuerzas logro enfocar una rubia cabellera, la sensación de pánico la invadió por completo sin nada lógico que decir en ese momento logro soltar un ruido, Malfoy inmediatamente se incorporo y nuevamente se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar que sea de su disfrute ver a Granger

\- Al fin despertaste, ¿Son tan débiles los salvadores del mundo mágico? -.

Hermione lo ignoró completamente haciendo que el rubio se molestara mientras en su cabeza las siguientes preguntas la acosaban_, ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿En donde andaban sus amigos? ¿Qué iba a pasar luego de la noticia de su aborto?_ Al llegar a esa pregunta cayó en llanto. Mientras un rubio se quejaba mentalmente, eso era lo que le faltaba, tener que soportar los llantos de una mujer, cuando escuchó a Hermione decir

– Vamos Malfoy, ¿Qué esperas para burlarte de mi desgracia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me vas a dejar llorar a mi hijo en paz?-.

Por más que él quería disfrutar aquel llanto algo se lo impedía, no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos color miel nublados por el llanto, inconsciente de que se acercaba a ella para detallar aun mejor sus ojos, no se dio cuenta que chocaría contra la cama atrayendo la atención de Hermione a él, Hermione solo voltio hacia el rubio y se asombro de verlo tan cerca diciéndole

-¿Me vas a responder Malfoy?-. Aquella pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo reaccionar y agarrar su tiempo para meditar las respuestas

– No es muy difícil de entender te estoy cuidando cuyo trabajo no debería de hacerlo yo, si no cierta comadreja, y sabes si fuera el mismo de antes aquella noche no te hubiera salvado el culo a ti y a tu comadreja aunque no hubiera sido mala idea dejar morir a…-. Hermione lo interrumpió diciendo

\- ¿De verdad fuiste tú?-. Draco para llevarse aun más crédito comenzó a soltar todo

\- La puta verdad Granger es que si no fuera por la sangre que llevo en mis manos, San Potter y sus subordinados no hubieran avanzado nada en la rebelión que quieren formar los mortifagos para armar una guerra nuevamente, el día de la masacre en la casa de Michael Nobb, ese mismo día yo evite otra masacre, por ello mi herida en el brazo, San Potter no tiene ni puta idea que hacer con aquellos ataques con gente tan ineficiente en sus tropas incluyendo a tú comadreja, no preguntes porque estoy aquí solo lo hago por mis propios intereses pero si, deberías de sentirte afortunada de que alguien siempre ha estado por encima de tus pasos-. Aquello le dio una enorme bofetada a Hermione haciendo que reaccionara y se limpiara los ojos y miro a los ojos tempestuosos de Draco atrayéndola a él sin poder detenerse, y ella simplemente sin fuerzas para hacerlo, por otro lado Malfoy no podía moverse de aquel lugar tan peligroso en donde se encontraba detallando aquellos ojos, aquel cuerpo que para él, a pesar de sus prejuicios eran una gran tentación, Hermione sin percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraba de la punta de la cama siguiendo aquel impulso inhumano de querer investigar que ocultaban aquellos ojos grises, estuvo a punto de caer, de hecho juraba que iba sentir el frío piso del hospital por su estupidez, sin embargo sólo sintió dos brazos bien formados sujetándola, inmediatamente sintió un calor ajeno a ella que la verdad no la hacía sentir incomoda, pensó Hermione sonrojándose levemente, en ese mismo instante Ron entraba a la habitación luego de haber hablado con su hermana quien logro que entrara en razón finalmente, pero lo que vio no fue nada agradable para él, su novia en brazos del hurón el cual tenía varita en mano apuntándolo, no le dio tiempo de decir nada sólo escuchó una maldición que iba en dirección a él.

**¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quejas?. Ya sea afirmativa o negativa su respuesta, no olviden dejar el review, sus opiniones siempre serán tomadas en cuenta. Buenas noches a todos, sí incluso aquellos que nos leen pero no hacen acto de presencia. Finalmente me despido, descansen, atentamente, Aurora. Nox!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Intentamos prestarles atención a todas y cada una de sus recomendaciones, tardamos un poco más de lo usual por la universidad/trabajo, pero espero que disfruten el capitulo y les prometemos actualizar lo más pronto posible, sin más que agregar que sólo la trama es nuestra, y todo lo que reconozcan de Rowling, lean.**

Todos estaban de regreso a la habitación cuando divisaron que Ron casi era impactado por una maldición, y en eso Harry salió corriendo en dirección a su mejor amigo con varita en mano, Zabinni se ponía en posición de ataque para luchar incondicionalmente junto a Draco, mientras Luna miraba con una sonrisa toda la situación.

-Esta confusión seguramente es culpa de los Torposoplos- Dijo Luna sin aparentemente haberse tensado algo, por lo que ocurría frente a ella.

-Malfoy, explícame qué acabo de ver inmediatamente, al menos que quieres que te lleve a Askaban sin miramientos.- Dijo Harry molesto por tal espectáculo.

Draco sin decir nada, y con sus ojos oscurecidos por la duda sobre él, se acercó ágilmente a Harry y lo agarro por la cara volteándosela para que mirase un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, Harry lo empujó por la invasión a su espacio personal y porque con tanta gente alrededor no podía dejar que se dejara una mala imagen de él.

Harry se agachó a tomar el pulso de la persona que estaba tirada en el suelo, y notó que simplemente estaba inconsciente, lo apresó para que cuando recobrara la conciencia no escapara y mando a uno de los aurores a su cargo que estaba cerca que lo llevara a la sala de interrogaciones y vigilara sus acciones mientras él no estuviese.

-Ron, reacciona amigo, no te dieron.- Dijo Harry al notar que su amigo seguía estático en el mismo sitio.

-¡Oh Harry! He visto pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos.- Dijo Ron dramáticamente- ¡Todo por culpa del maldito hurón! – Y cuando terminó la frase, enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza, repentinamente se abalanzó sobre el rubio.

Ron sin miramientos lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica, pero no contaba con los reflejos del rubio, el cual lo amenazaba con la varita directamente hacia el rostro.

-A ver comadreja, si quisiera matarte hace un rato que no estuvieses entre nosotros, y ya que estas aquí finalmente, hazte cargo de tu novia, ya que yo no recibo pagos por ser niñera-. Dijo Draco, que con una leve aparición detrás de Ron, quedó totalmente liberado.

Ron sin buscarle más líos a Draco, se dirigió a la habitación, donde encontró una Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos, y para llamar la atención de la castaña carraspeó, Hermione volteo a verlo y sus ojos se nublaron rápidamente, Ron se acerco y la abrazó, después de hablar con su hermana le quedó claro que ella estaba sufriendo, y que debía apoyarla en vez de ser un testarudo.

-Ron, mi bebé, nuestro bebé lo he perdido.- Decía Hermione llorando desconsoladamente, desahogándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos le habían dando su espacio a la pareja, se sentía incomodo ver una imagen así, pero sin embargo nadie notó a un pequeño escarabajo verde, que salía de la habitación y convirtiéndose a fueras del hospital en una mujer rubia.

Harry tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, había olvidado totalmente que debía asistir a una interrogación, estaba en el cafetín jugando con las manos de Ginny distraídamente, mientras pensaba que su mejor amiga no se merecía esto, cuando un patronus de un murciélago se acercó a él diciéndole que lo necesitaban.

Ginny lo vio rogándole con la mirada que no fuera, Harry no hizo más que suspirar y eso acarreó que la pelirroja se levantara molesta, el pelinegro la siguió con la mirada, sabía que no lograría nada si se acercaba a ella, sin embargo notó que un moreno miraba fijamente a su mujer, nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini, Harry apretó los puños y salió del cafetín dirigiéndose al ministerio de magia. Las puertas del ascensor abrieron en su piso, y lo primero que observa es un montón de aurores discutiendo, y no paraban a pesar de la llegada de su jefe.

Harry se aplicó un "sonorus" en la garganta, y dijo

\- ¡Basta! Esto parece un gallinero, alguien que se digne a decirme qué carajo pasa en este mismo instante, al menos que deseen todos estar despedidos-.

Todos miraban a su jefe con temor, se notaba a leguas su molestia, y ninguno quería ser el responsable de que su molestia empeorara. Harry miró a todos, los estaba evaluando, hasta que vio a Dean Thomas susurrando algo a uno de sus compañeros de al lado, Harry sonrió maléficamente y lo señaló, Dean puso los ojos como platos y dio un paso al frente esperando alguna indicación.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene Thomas, ve en dirección a mi oficina en este instante- Dijo Harry amenazadoramente.

Dean tragó despacio, el destino le estaba jugando una mala, y viendo a Harry así no quería perder la poca suerte que le quedaba.

-Harry, digo, jefe. Me temo que no tengo nada bueno que informarle, el recluso ha fallecido-.

\- Thomas, creo que es evidente que necesito más que eso, explíqueme en este instante qué pasó en mi ausencia-.

-Bueno, verá, estábamos preparándolo para que usted lo interrogara le dimos el veritaserum, y lo probamos dijo su nombre entero, y efectivamente todo estaba funcionando bien así que lo dejamos a solas, dejamos una vuelapluma por si acaso decía algo en nuestra ausencia, y cuando volvimos lo encontramos sin pulso, llamamos al medimago a cargo, y nos explicó que el recluso había ingerido algo, que provocaba la muerte ante la ingesta de veritaserum, es básicamente indetectable, señor, no obstante poseo algo de su interés-.

-¿Qué será eso?- Dijo Harry ya con impaciencia.

-El nombre jefe, el nombre del recluso, es Vincent, Vincent Krum-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Ginny aún no sabía nada de Harry, mientras se tomaba un té caliente, esperaba pacientemente a la atolondrada lechuza que tenía, Cupper, hijo de Pigwidgeon. Ginny sonreía cuando recordó cuando llegó esa pequeña lechuza a la vida de Ron, y por lo tanto, a la suya, tanto cariño le agarró que no le importó adquirir una de sus crías, sin prevenir que sería más atolondrada que su progenitor. Mientras recordaba, escuchó en la sala un pequeño alboroto, cuando se asomó vio a la pequeña lechuza con el diario entre sus patas y rodeada de pedacitos de plantas, evidentemente había tenido una lucha con el jarrón de flores del comedor, Ginny rió abiertamente, mientras la lechuza rezongaba, le quitó de las patas el periódico, la acarició y se sentó en uno de los muebles, cuando de repente sus ojos terminaron como platos al ver uno de los titulares.

"La heroína de guerra, y nuestro héroe pelirrojo han sufrido una grave pérdida, ¿será que después de esto el amor de ellos se fortalece, o irá en picada sin posibles salvaciones?"

Ginny salió y se apareció frente la casa de Hermione, sabía que estaba allí porque le habían dado de alta, cuando llego vio a Hermione tomando un café como si no pasara nada cuando vio a Ginny, con la cara que cargaba supo que algo no iba bien, desplego el diario que tenía a su lado, viendo amenazadoramente a su compañera para que no se lo arrebatara de las manos, cuando se fijo en el titular, no se extrañó del hecho en lo absoluto, Skeeter era experta en intentar dejar mal parada a Hermione y esta oportunidad no la iba a pasar por alto, a veces la castaña pensaba que todo su mundo fuera más tranquilo si estuviese en el mundo muggle, nadie intentaría herirla, ni metieran sus narices en los asuntos que sólo deberían de incumbirle a ella, ahora tendría que soportar las caras de compasión de personas que apenas conocía por donde pasara, todos recordándole su perdida, y con este pensamiento sus ojos color café se aguaron, pero su fortaleza no dejó derramarse ni una lagrima más.

**¿Les gustó? ¿Alguna duda? Si es así, dejen su comentario acá abajito, nos servirá como motivación para continuar escribiendo, y gracias a todos los que nos han dado follow y fav, o que nos ha escrito algún review. Nos despedimos unos apenados Aurora y Circinus por tardar tanto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! aquí estoy yo de nuevo, actualizando rapidamente ya que la inspiración llegó a mi y no debía desaprovecharla, en este capitulo no hay colaboración de Circinus así que agradecería muchísimo que me dijeran ¿Qué les parece? ¿Tienen alguna recomendación? **

**¿Lo odiaron? *crying***

**Just Kidding, gracias a Sally, HermioneTheVeela y fefa por sus reviews! Y a todos los lectores que no nos escriben igualmente gracias por leernos. Sin entretenerlos más, lean!**

En Malfoy Manor, un rubio esperaba pacientemente que el profeta llegara a su mansión, mientras leía muy frustrado un manuscrito en Runas Antiguas, sabía que debió haber prestado más atención en clases, puesto que a pesar que entendía, ya que como buen príncipe de su casa sabía de todo, no se le hacía muy fluido y olvidaba algún detalle. Como si hubiese sido llamada, un ave majestuosa entro en su despacho tirando "El Profeta" en medio de los papeles que leía, y el rubio sonrió, por fin distracción pensó, abrió el diario perezosamente, sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, desde que había llegado había notado que las noticias en realidad sólo rondaban entre lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer el trío de oro y sus más allegados, era realmente insoportable, sin embargo tenía que distraerse antes de que las Runas le provocaran una pequeña migraña, vio por encima el diario hasta que un titular aparentemente captó la atención del ojigris, y una pequeña sonrisa burlona surgió de sus labios, se fijo que era un artículo entero y decidió buscar la continuación en el cuerpo del diario, y al ver la fotografía que acompañaba el artículo su sonrisa se esfumó, mientras sus ojos hacían un pequeño escrutinio del rostro afligido de la fotografía.

De repente un ave rojiza captó su atención, era de su tía seguramente, ya que no reconocía ese ejemplar, por ende dejó el diario de lado y le quitó de las patas con tranquilidad la carta y la leyó. Había ocultado a su madre con su tía Andromeda desde que su padre repentinamente desapareció de Askaban y les trajo problemas, no deseaba que nadie más le hiciera daño a su madre, y sabía que con Andromeda estaba protegida, además seguramente estaría constantemente distraída con el pequeño metamorfago, su madre no la estaba pasando mal y para él eso era lo importante, además la carta se lo confirmaba y realmente se alegraba de ello a pesar que eso acarreaba que estuviera solo en una mansión tan grande, suspiró y como si hubiesen sido llamados recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo.

*flashback*

Había sido un día pesado, por lo tanto decidió aparecerse directamente en la sala donde su madre tomaba el té y siempre lo esperaba, pero agarrándolo desprevenido al llegar le pasó una maldición a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, su padre y su madre estaban peleando y al parecer lo verbal había quedado atrás, viendo que su madre ya esquivaba ciertos hechizos con dificultad se unió a la pelea apoyándola.

\- Padre, tenía tiempo que no te veía, Askaban no te trato lo suficientemente mal- Dijo el rubio más joven.

-Desgraciado, no valoras todo lo que hecho por ti y por ésta familia, eres un desagradecido, un gran hijo de p…-

Draco aprovechó la distracción de su padre en hablarle, lo desarmó y lo apuntó con su varita directamente en la garganta.

-Ni te atrevas a insultarla, ella es mucho para que alguien como tú la nombre, Lucius, lo que soy es un digno hijo de ti-. Dijo venenosamente, dejando en claro que no era nada de que enorgullecerse.

Lo que Draco no esperaba es que hubiese alguien más en la habitación, creía que había protegido perfectamente a su madre, pero escuchó un leve gemido lastimero que lo hizo perder la concentración logrando que Lucius escapara, ni se inmutó en la desaparición de su padre sólo veía los profundos cortes en la delicada piel de su madre ocasionados seguramente por un Sectumsempra, y aprovechando que el maniaco sólo veía a su madre disfrutando su dolor, el rubio aprovechó para lanzarle un Imperius para dejarle un claro y escalofriante mensaje al culpable de éste desastre, cuando finalmente se encontró solo, se arrodillo junto a su madre y ejecutó el mismo hechizo que su padrino utilizó cuando San Potter lo hechizó en sexto año, sin embargo su madre había perdido demasiada sangre, y él no estaba en condiciones para llevarla a San Mungo, gruñó molesto y dijo

-Espero que el "salvador del mundo mágico", sirva para algo- Mandó su patronus, mientras veía fijamente a su madre, preocupado, su palidez era sobrenatural, su temperatura corporal era escalofriante, y ahí el pensó que perdería a su madre, por lo tanto para él, lo perdería todo.

*fin del flashback*

Draco parpadeó molesto al recordar aquello e incinero la carta de su madre, no debía ser tan estúpido como para dejar pistas de donde se encontraba Narcisa, y finalmente se paró, sentía que debía dar un paseo para tranquilizarse hasta que divisó una carta del ministerio tirada en el suelo arruinando sus planes, la abrió fastidiado y ésta le indicaba que debía asistir a una reunión en el departamento de leyes y derechos de las criaturas mágicas, para aclarar la situación de sus elfos domésticos, desde que había vuelto de Francia se vio metido en todo ese asunto de que sus elfos debían gozar de libre albedrío, y otras ridiculeces. Vio la hora en su reloj y todavía le quedaba tiempo para arreglarse para la dichosa reunión, así que decidió relajarse un poco, llamó a uno de sus elfos solicitando que le preparara un baño y lentamente se aproximo al segundo piso para meterse en la bañera, y mientras se desvestía su elfo comenzó a curar cada herida visible.

El tiempo fue su enemigo, y por su momento de relajación ya estaba retrasado para la reunión unos cuantos minutos, se dispuso a vestirse y a encaminarse al ministerio antes de que se pusieran pesados, se dirigió al ascensor y se fue en dirección a dónde la carta le indicaba, y a penas llegar al piso y pasar un par de oficinas se encontró con un pequeño alboroto.

-Megara, ¿Cómo que la cita aún no ha llegado?-. Decía Hermione molesta. - Sabes que no me gusta que jueguen con mi tiempo, comienza a llenarle la casa de cartas, lo que sea, pero no me harán perder más mí tiempo, mi reunión con esa persona no pasará del día de hoy de lo obstinado que estará de recibir cartas-.

Draco observó la riña que le estaba montando Hermione a su secretaria, y se burló a sus espaldas, se fijó que la pobre secretaria no hacía más que asentir sin fijarse en él, mientras ordenaba a una vuelapluma a escribir una carta, seguro que el mensaje era repetido ya que la morena no dictó nada, y veía fijamente a la castaña. Para no prolongar más el asunto Draco decidió intervenir.

-Miren a quién me encuentro, si no es más que la metódica de Granger-.

-No estoy para tus tonterías Malfoy, como podrás ver estoy ocupada-. Dijo Hermione, restándole importancia a su presencia.

-Pues creo que en este instante soy de tu interés Granger, ya que me ibas a llenar la casa de cartas-. Respondió levantando la ceja de forma retadora

Hermione finalmente volteó en dirección a Draco enojada, parecía a punto de formarle un lío a él también, pero no hizo más que indicarle que se dirigiera a su oficina.

-A ver Granger, dónde tengo que firmar para no seguir jugando con tu precioso tiempo-. Dijo el rubio en referencia a lo que había oído e intentando molestarla.

-No es cuestión de firmar y ya, tenemos que observar en qué condiciones tienes a tus elfos y si los tienes como tenía tu padre a Dobby y no acatas medidas, serás obligado a dejarlos en libertad y privado de tener algún elfo…-.

Hermione no se estaba dando cuenta que el rubio lo menos que le estaba haciendo era prestándole atención a lo que le decía, por lo tanto siguió hablando de cosas como que tenían que tener sueldo, vacaciones, ropa, derecho a protestar si no les gustaba la tarea, y entre otras cosas.

-¿Por qué estás trabajando?-.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos debido a la interrupción del rubio, que nada tenía que ver con lo que ella con tanto esmero le estaba diciendo.

-No estoy enferma, como podrás notar, estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades, eso hace que no tenga ninguna excusa para no venir hoy-. Dijo molesta y luego dijo con la intención de que él no oyera- Lo que me faltaba, hasta el hurón compadeciéndose de mí-.

Lo que Hermione no tomó en cuenta era el buen oído de Malfoy, que escuchó con claridad lo que decía.

-Deja de ser tan arisca leona, sólo lo decía por que tan solo ayer estaba siendo de niñera en San Mungo y ahora estás aquí, no quiero que me des mala fama entre mis conquistas diciendo que mis cuidados son fatales-. Dijo el rubio, diciendo lo último pícaramente. – Aunque pensándolo bien, estás aquí perfectamente, así que mis cuidados no te hicieron nada mal-.

A esto último la castaña recordó la cercanía entre el rubio y ella el día anterior y sin quererlo se sonrojó. Sin embargo su sonrojo desapareció al ver la cara de burla que cargaba Malfoy, y frunció el ceño molesta.

-Lástima que mi buena obra, no influya tu hermosa secretaria-.

-No todas tienen que caer ante tú supuesto encanto Malfoy-.

-Estoy completamente seguro que será primera y última vez que una mujer no caiga ante mis encantos, ya que son bloqueados-.

\- ¿Y quién estaba bloqueándote, serpiente? No había otro hombre en la habitación-.

-Granger, tan "sabelotodo" para unas cosas, y tan tonta para otras-.

En este punto ya la paciencia de Hermione estaba en su punto límite, y su rostro lo mostraba a la perfección. El rubio viendo su actitud agregó antes que explotara

-Tranquila, sé que tus deseos de conocimiento son infinitos, así que yo mismo te ilustrare, pero te advierto no estamos en Hogwarts y no soy tú profesor así que no seas lame botas-.

-Malfoy, estás retando tú suerte, termina de hablar de una vez, al menos que desees largarte con unos cuantos hechizos a tus espaldas-.

-Calma Granger, te explico con un claro ejemplo, al yo llegar aquí la morena ni se inmutó en mi presencia y no te quitaba los ojos de encima-.

Hermione ya cansada de las estupideces del rubio, volteo los ojos con fastidio y respondió

-Es obvio que tenía que mirarme, soy su jefa y yo le estaba hablando, y como buen Slytherin que eres creo que estás olvidando las reglas de educación, si tanto te afectó tu orgullo masculino, y el ego que mujeres tontas te lo han inflado, arréglatelas con ella-.

-Si eso se llama hablar, creo que debo subir mi tono de voz, y tranquila ratona mi ego y mi orgullo siguen intactos, de hecho tendrías que preocuparte si me hubiese prestado atención-. Dijo Malfoy burlón- La morena que está allá afuera no le gusta mi género, Granger-.

\- Si así quieres engañarte, yo no soy quién para impedirlo hurón-.

-Olvídalo, Granger-. Dijo el rubio como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño que no tiene capacidad de entender – Volvamos a lo que vine hoy, dime dónde debo firmar, y todo lo que debo hacer para que mis elfos estén en "condiciones" estoy seguro que lo tienes anotado en alguna parte, así que haznos un favor a los dos y entrégamelo para poder irme de este lugar, no vaya a ser que se me pegue alguna de tus mañas-.

Por fin en algo estamos de acuerdo pensó la castaña, no quería al rubio más en su oficina, si seguía ahí estaba segura que la ahogaría con su ego, y ya la tenía lo suficientemente molesta como para lanzarle alguna maldición, le indicó que debía comprar la gaceta, lo hizo firmar varios compromisos con su departamento y finalmente le dijo

-Ya puedes marcharte hurón, y recuerda que en unos días irán a hacerte una inspección en la mansión-.

El rubio hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de salir finalmente de la dichosa oficina, Hermione lo llamó, sus ojos mercurio se fijaron en ella y dijo

-Termina de hablar Granger, aunque no parezca tengo cosas más importantes que hacer el día de hoy-.

-Lamento informarte que Megara no es la única en no caer ante tus "encantos"-. Decía con una sonrisa triunfante- Te olvidas que yo tampoco he caído-.

Y tal y como apareció su sonrisa triunfadora desapareció, ya que el rubio se fue con una clara expresión de burla en el rostro, dejando a una mujer de ojos cafés desconcertada.

**No olviden el review, hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaban los días y Hermione se había resignado a actuar como si estuviera perfectamente a pesar de las miradas compasivas que se encontraba en cada esquina, había sacado a Ron de la casa y éste no se quejo mucho, asumía que después de lo sucedido Hermione necesitaba su espacio y así como él, todos sus amigos lo asumieron. Así estaba Hermione, entre papeleo constante, miradas compadeciéndose de ella y totalmente sola, la única que la acompañaba era Megara y sólo por cuestiones de trabajo.

Ese día pretendía ser como los demás hasta que Megara entró a la oficina con la agenda del día, y un mensaje del ministro. Hoy se suponía que se debía hacer la revisión de Malfoy Manor, de hecho le había asignado el caso a los mejores de su personal, Hermione podía jurar que ellos eran una mini copia de Percy Weasley por sus actitudes, sabía que la ambición de aquellos chicos de subir de rango en el ministerio, no iba a dejar que la fortuna Malfoy los manipulara, pero para su desgracia el ministro no estaba conforme con la asistencia de los mejores de su personal, en su mensaje le pedía sin aceptar negativas que ella misma inspeccionará Malfoy Manor, la simple idea de acercarse le hacía recordar aquella vez que los carroñeros los llevaron hasta alla y recibió tantos cruciatus, que eran imposibles de enumerar, sumida en sus pensamientos Hermione acariciaba la cicatriz que se posaba en su antebrazo, donde claramente se leía "sangre sucia". Nunca desaparecería de su piel, estaba maldita, rebusco en todo tipo de libros, no se podía dudar de aquello, pero el pequeño recuerdo de Bellatrix Lestrange siempre estaría presente en su vida.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces y Megara paso, distrayendo a Hermione.

-Seguramente debes estar buscando la forma de librarte, pero dudo que cualquier argumento que le pongas al ministro lo convenza-. Dijo Megara sonriéndole.

-Muy gracioso de tu parte arruinarme mi pequeña fantasía Meg-

-Te aseguro que lo que menos quiero es arruinar tus fantasías, Hermione- Dijo Megara tan bajito como podía procurando que Hermione no la escuchara.- Vine a decirte que sé que detestas llegar tarde y dudo que sea mejor la situación si llega tarde donde estara Draco Malfoy-.

Hermione vio la hora y suspiro, Megara tenía razón, si llegaba tarde seguro Malfoy se aprovecharía de la situación y la fastidiara, obligandola así a no dar lo mejor de si para la inspección.

-Tienes razón Meg- Dijo resignada dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Hermione ¿Deseas que te acompañe?

\- ¡Oh Meg! No lo veo pertinente, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada, de hecho tenía tanto tiempo sin siquiera intentarlo, que fue la sonrisa más extraña que podía ofrecer.

Sin más se apareció en la zona de Wiltshire y sin observar mucho a su alrededor, vio la enorme Malfoy manor. Hermione nunca la había visto desde esta perspectiva, era bastante elegante y antigua, pero para ella, tomando en cuenta lo que había vivido en sus instalaciones lucía bastante escalofriante. Llegó hasta la reja principal y pensó que la atacarían mil y un maldiciones por entrar una sangre sucia, espero unos segundos esperando el ataque pero nada sucedió. Se apareció directamente en la puerta de entrada y justo cuando iba a tocar, el rubio abrió la puerta con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

-Miren quién por fin llega, si tardabas un minuto más me temía que te hubiese dado un ataque por ver tanta clase en tu campo visual-.

-Malfoy, he visto casas mejores, la tuya no es la gran cosa-.

-Seguro, contando la pocilga donde vives ¿no?. Algunos jurariamos que al ser la heroína de guerra no estarías entre tanta pobreza a tu alrededor. Pero mmmm ahh, ya olvidaba de nuevo que vives con un Weasley, supongo que querías que se sintiera en ambiente ¿cierto?-

Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia pero no pretendía caer en sus estúpidas provocaciones.

-¡Malfoy! a lo que vine, llama a tus elfos, por favor-.

Draco chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron dos pequeños elfos con ropas holgadas, Hermione vio fijamente a Malfoy pidiendo explicaciones por sus estados, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir

\- Están a tu completa disposición, en caso de que me necesites estaré en el despacho, tengo negocios que hacer-

Hermione haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía el rubio agarró su cuaderno de notas y comenzó a realizarles inocentes preguntas a los elfos para que se sintieran en confianza con ella, sus respuestas no le decían nada alarmante hasta que…

-¿De dónde obtuvieron sus ropas?-.

-De nuestros padres señorita Granger-.

-¿Reciben paga? ¿Vacaciones?-.

-¡Noo…!- Decían los elfos escandalizados

-¿Desde cuando sirven en Malfoy Manor?-.

-Prácticamente desde que nacimos-.

Hermione ya no sabía cómo controlar su molestia, Malfoy no había cumplido con el trato planteado, acaso pensaba que eran idiotas la gente del ministerio, ya él no era una figura de influencia, podía meterlo en Azkaban por no cumplir lo firmado la semana pasada, definitivamente ella disfrutaría de eso, a pesar que estaba conciente que no duraría mucho ahí. Mientras Pensaba todo aquello sin saberlo se había dirigido ante la puerta del despacho y escuchó una voz que le indicaba que pasara

-Granger, supongo que ya has finalizado, ya sabes donde está la salida ¿o te acompaño?-.

-Qué buenos modales, pero no, debo notificarte que has incumplido con los acuerdos y que probablemente dentro de unas horas alguno de tus colegas vendrá a escoltarte a Azkaban-.

-La verdad es que lo dudo mucho, pero si quieres creerlo, suerte- dijo el rubio chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer al par de elfos- deberías aprender a escuchar, ya que el arte de hablar lo tienes tan bien perfeccionado-.

Hermione no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el rubio con sus habladurías, pero decidió no interrumpir

-Eldar, Maiar ¿Le contestaron todas sus preguntas a la señorita Granger?

-Sí señorito-.

-¿En algún momento les preguntó su opinión, a parte de las preguntas pragmáticas que les hizo?-.

Esta pregunta captó la atención de la castaña, un Malfoy preguntandole su opinión a un elfo, esto tenía que documentarlo. Los elfos esta vez respondieron negativamente dejando al rubio con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios.

-¿Recuerdan lo que les hice leer la semana pasada?-.

Esta vez las criaturas de enormes ojos saltones asintieron.

-Díganle a la señorita que opinaban de aquello sin reprimirse ni un poco-.

-¿Seguro amo?-.

-Mju-.

-Señorita, ese documento es una abominación, espantoso, ¿vacaciones? ¿que haríamos en ellas? ¿5 galeones al día? ¡Todo lo que deseamos ya lo tenemos aquí! ¿Qué necesidad hay de que nos paguen? ¡Coleccionariamos las monedas! ¿Por qué nos quieren torturar así? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?- Decían los elfos alternadamente y su voz chillona ya estaba a niveles inexplicables.

Hermione no podía gesticular nada, estaba simplemente impactada por lo que le decían aquellos elfos, no dejaban de criticar a diestra y siniestra su documento perfectamente redactado, hasta que Malfoy solicitó que pararan y desaparecieran de la habitación.

-Como verás es una tortura para Eldar y Maiar lo que propones-.

-Eso sólo demuestra lo adoctrinados que los tienes-.

\- Los elfos fueron hechos para servir y no lo afirmo yo, lo afirman ellos. Ellos disfrutan de su condición, y habrás notado que le pedí su opinión, la dieron, deber aceptarla. Tu documento prohíbe la tortura física o mental de los elfos, deberías acatar el documento que tu misma has escrito-.

-Creo en la equidad entre todos, creo que debe existir superioridad de nuestra parte-.

-Te contradices al querer imponerle esos a todos los elfos, no eres elfo, no sabes cómo se sienten, solo asumes y redactas-.

-También fui denigrada en esta sociedad Malfoy, tú deberías de saberlo muy bien, no quiero injusticias para nadie-.

-Cada quien tiene su propia realidad Granger, lo estas viendo de tu propia perspectiva de "sangre sucia", no puedes dartela de dictadora-.

-Draco Malfoy dándome ese discurso, creo que se congeló el infierno-.

-Solo digo la verdad, alguien debe de decirtela de vez en cuando no acostumbro a ser lamebotas de nadie-.

-Hurón si continúan tus insultos, juro que te meteré en Azkaban bajo cualquier excusa-.

-La heroína usando sus influencias para encerrarme, creo que tienes algo de Slytherin, por supuesto, no quedaste en mi casa por la impureza de tu sangre-. dijo Malfoy burlándose y sirviendo whisky de Fuego.-Creo que tu trabajo en mi humilde mansión terminó ¿Recuerdas la salida?-.

-Esto no ha terminado, haz incumplido y no te saldrás con la tuya-.

-Bien, ve al ministerio de magia con Eldar y Maiar, y arreglatelas con ellos, ya eso no es de mi incumbencia. Si me disculpas tengo mas cosas que decía al rubio que mientras se intentaba acerca a la puerta que Hermione bloqueaba-.

El rubio simplemente se levantó de su silla sin soltar el vaso de whisky, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la leona que aún continuaba en la puerta básicamente siendo un estorbo, Draco estando a solo un par de pasos de chocar con ella, mientras ella pensaba que carajo iba hacer; Draco estando a penas un par de pasos de chocar con ella, para el asombro de Hermione el rubio desapareció, intentando averiguar que había sucedido, una voz la interrumpió sacándola de sus pensamientos-.

-La puerta está abierta por favor para que te retires lo antes posible-.

Al bajar las escaleras Hermione le gritó.

-Maldito hurón-.

Para no dejarla continuar hablando Malfoy simplemente se dio la vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia la chimenea agarrando los polvos Flu y susurro tan bajo hacia donde se dirigía que Hermione no pudo seguirle el rastro para continuar con su disgusto


End file.
